


Safe (Yandere Yoongi x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, kpopyandere, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: All Yoongi wants is for you to be safe.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Yandere!Min Yoongi/Reader, Yandere!Suga/Reader, Yandere!Yoongi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	Safe (Yandere Yoongi x Reader)

Someone was pounding on the front door. “This is the Seoul Police Force. Open up.”

You felt your heart hammering in your chest. Why were the police here? Were you in trouble? It’s not like you could open the front door even if you wanted to, considering it was locked from the inside and the outside. Yoongi did that for your protection, of course.

_What if you wandered off and hurt yourself, hm?_ He had said to you when you had first moved in and he installed the locks, _I would never be able to forgive myself._

“We have a warrant to search this property. If you don’t open the door, we’re going to have to break the door down.”

God, you wished Yoongi was home. He would know what to do. But he was at work and wouldn’t be back for hours. You reached into the pocket of the over-sized sweatshirt of Yoongi’s that you liked to wear when he was away and selected the only contact that was in your phone. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hey beautiful, is everything alright?”

Not wanting to alarm him too much, you tried to keep your voice as even as you possibly could, but you still couldn’t stop the slight quiver, “um, no, Y-Yoongi, there’s police here. They said they’re gonna break down the door if I don’t let them in. I’m scared and I don’t know what to do.”

“Police? Shit…just sit tight, babe. I need you to be brave for me, okay? I’ll be there as quick as I can. I’m leaving right now.” He hung up.

The voice at the entrance spoke up once again. “Okay, we’re coming in! Please stand back from the door!”

You covered your ears as you heard a loud bang and saw the door almost pop off it’s hinges but not quite. Another bang and it’s halfway broken. One more and it was down.

Four or five police officers rushed into the house. One of them saw you cowering on the ground and stopped.

“Is your name Y/L/N Y/N?”

Shakily, you stood up and nodded your head once. You’re weren’t used to talking to anyone other than Yoongi anymore and it felt like your vocal cords wouldn’t work even if you want them to.

“Guys, we found her,” the tall man gestured to the rest of his colleagues. “She’s here.”

You remained frozen, not saying a word, wishing that Yoongi would just hurry up and get here already.

“We’re here to help you, okay? We’re going to take you back to your family and friends. No one’s going to hurt you anymore.”

You were confused. No one was hurting you. Not since you moved in with Yoongi. He was the only person you interacted with on a regular basis and he was nothing but sweet and gentle with you. The family and friends you used to have, on the other hand, treated you terribly. Your never had a loving family the way others did. They never loved you as much as they loved your older brother and you always felt it. You always knew you’d be in second place with them. They were cruel and uncaring, and they were jealous of your newfound happiness. Your friends were the same way. Yoongi was the one who showed you that.

The officer continued, “ma’am, are you aware of the current whereabouts of a Mr Min Yoongi?”

Again, you said nothing. Why did they need to know where Yoongi was? What was going on?

“We know you’re scared, ma’am, but we promise we’re going to protect you. Min Yoongi will never touch you again.”

“NO!” You yelled out before you even knew what you were doing. It felt like your world was crumbling down around you. Yoongi was your soulmate, the love of your life, your protector. He saved you and these people wanted to take him away?

Yoongi was right. The outside world was full of monsters, like your former friends and family, and the police officers in front of you. All of them wanted to take him away from you and make you miserable.

“No, please. Please don’t take me away from him. I love him.”

The officers looked at you confusedly. “You don’t need to protect him anymore, miss. Your friends contacted us. We know he kidnapped you and locked you up in here. He’s going to be imprisoned for a long time.”

No, no, no, no, no. This couldn’t be happening. Once again, your so-called friends were trying to get in the way of your happiness. You fell to the floor, tears running like a faucet. Why did they have to be so cruel? Didn’t they understand that Yoongi was the only person who ever really made you feel seen? He was the one person in your life who always wanted you around. He made you feel special, desirable, and most importantly, lovable. You couldn’t go back to life without him.

“No, you can’t! You can’t take him away from me! I won’t let you.” How you were planning to stop them, you had no idea, considering you were no match for five armed policemen, but you had to say something.

Right on time, your boyfriend walked in through the busted down front door. He had a scowl on his face.

“Yoongi!” You ran into his arms, crying from fear but also relief. He would fix this. He always fixed things. You were so broken when you two had met, and he’d even fixed you. There was nothing he couldn’t do. He was your knight in shining armour, your saviour.

“Yoongi, they said they’re going to take you away from me. Please don’t let them. Make them go away. Make them leave us alone.”

You closed your eyes and buried your face in his neck, hoping that when you looked up again, they’d all be gone and it would just be the two of you, like it was supposed to be.

Yoongi put his arms around you, rubbing soothing circles on your back as he spoke up, “you guys heard her. She obviously wants to be here. She’s an adult. There’s no coercion or kidnapping or whatever other bullshit you guys are trying to accuse me of. You need to leave now.”

The officers exchanged uneasy looks. They knew there was something off about the situation in front of them, especially seeing the way you clung to Yoongi like you needed him to breathe. But Yoongi was correct. You were an adult and you did obviously want to be here, you had stated that even before your boyfriend had showed up. There was nothing they could do.

After asking Yoongi and you a few more questions, the cops left.

You looked up at your boyfriend, still in his arms. You had a million questions, but he spoke before you could ask any of them.

“It’s okay. I was expecting something like that to happen sooner or later.”

“You were?”

“Yeah, remember I told you that people were jealous of us? That they would try to sabotage our relationship? I said it before, baby, the outside world is full of monsters who want to hurt you. That’s why I keep you here so no one can touch you.”

“You’re so good to me. How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one,” he said as he placed a kiss on your temple, “but I need to leave for a bit.”

“Again?” You’d dealt with a lot today. You wanted Yoongi to stay and comfort you.

“I have to make sure what happened today never happens again. I’m going to pay your friends a little visit.”

“You’re…you’re not going to hurt them, are you?” As much as you hated your former friends, you also didn’t want them to suffer Yoongi’s wrath. You’d seen what he did to others who’d tried to come between you, and it wasn’t pretty.

“Would that be so bad?” Yoongi asked you bluntly. He continued, “they’re trying to hurt you. They’re trying to separate us. They’re not good people, Y/N. People like that need to be taught a lesson,” he smoothed your hair down and looked you in the eyes, “you won’t hate me, will you? If I’m the one to teach them that lesson?”

“No – but – I mean…” you trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“See? It’s already happened. They’re already turning you against me. Their plan is working. They want you to stop loving me and it’s working.”

“No! It’s not…you can do whatever you want, Yoongi. I love you. I trust you. You’re the only one I trust.”

He smirked, “good girl. I’ll call someone to fix the front door right away. But now you need to go upstairs and lock yourself in our bedroom. I’ll let you out when I get back. Remember, I’m the only one who’ll keep you safe.”


End file.
